


Encore Performance

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-07
Updated: 2008-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: I love the way he looks up at me afterward with those achingly beautiful dimples.





	Encore Performance

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: written for the LJ drabble challenge of Josh/Sam, reuniting after breakup. It got long, but it was worth it.  


* * *

This is bad on so many levels.

_Oh god, dear god, so good, don’t stop_

He is not even technically available…this is cheating.

_Yes, yes, mmm J, that’s it_

No! No! How can I be doing this? I’m not a home wrecker.

_If you stop, I swear I might kill you. Ohhh, I've missed this_

Oh god, I love to watch his brown curls bob up and down when he sucks my cock. Because of the man he is, I know that he knows that he’s good at it. I can’t hold on much longer even though I want this to last forever. I want it longer than forever, an amount of time we can never truly reach.

“Josh!” 

I love the way he makes me whimper and quiver. I feel like the young boy I left in that overheated Washington apartment so many years ago. I love that he always swallows; remembering vividly that the first time was no picnic. Josh Lyman is not a quitter though… he practiced with enthusiasm until he got it just to my liking, and his own. I love the way he always looks up at me afterward with those achingly beautiful dimples. He seeks my affection and approval. I never fail to give it to him. Even now, even if this is the last thing we should be doing. Pulling him up and into my arms, our kisses are passionate.

“A bathroom stall, Joshua. That’s pretty seedy.”

“Little bit. I don’t care.”

“Clearly. This does not mean…we are not…”

“Shh.” He puts his finger on my lips. “Just think about it; think about me. Here.” He takes the keycard from his pocket and hands it to me. “I’ll leave first, you follow.”

I nod, watching him go. I have to stay longer to think about the consequences of my actions. What the hell I am going to do with the key to his hotel room? What am I going to do about all of this? I’m going to fuck him tonight, and tomorrow, and maybe the next night. And then Amy Gardner can have him back. If she wants him.

***


End file.
